


Naughty or Nice?

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Guess who's on the naughty list this year?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 75
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Gift Exchange





	Naughty or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackcoffee13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffee13/gifts).



  



End file.
